Calliope
|intro = |first = 6014 |title = ??? of ??? |age = 8 Alternian solar sweeps (?) |screenname = uranianUmbra |client = ? |style = normal pUnctUation. british spelling. only capitalizes U. Uses emoticons incorporating the letter u such as ^u^, u_u, and :U. Will occasionally incorporate tildes (~) into emoticons such as ~_u and :u~. Encases actions in angle brackets, such as . Encases words in asterisks (*) for *emphasis*. Occasionally capitalizes full words when flustered, as shown Sometimes multiples letters or punctuation by 11. |zodiac = Ophiuchus/Caduceus (?) |specibus = ? |fetch = ? |relations = undyingUmbrage - "Brother" Patron Character of the post-scratch kids (?) |planet = ? |theme = The Thirteenth Hour (?) |pesterlogs = Act 6/1= |-|6/2= (2 pp.) (3 pp.) |-|6/3= (5 pp.) }} is an alien player from an unknown session of the game. She has that she is a female person with and she appears to have grey skin and the typical orange horns (in a distinct wavy shape resembling the two snakes of her chat symbol). Her sleeves are dark green and one features a bright red 9, 6, or half of the cancer sign. She is not a troll. It is believed uranianUmbra first appeared at the end of the flash. At the end of the flash, a terminal with a caduceus symbol can be seen, which also serves as her chat symbol and may be her personal symbol. shows a pair of troll-like hands, and the screen displays Alternian text that reads "Click > to continue". The terminal appears similar to the Homestuck Interface Devices used by Exiles, except with only one screen. Later on we see UU typing from that terminal. She claims that the terminal allows her to view the post-Scratch Homestuck Kids until a point in their session when Roxy blacks it out entirely. However, she suggests that she can still communicate through text. Her identity and whereabouts are currently unknown. Her session of the game is separate from all four known sessions (the kids and trolls' pre-Scratch and post-Scratch sessions). It is possible that she is from the universe the post-scratch kids are supposed to create, probably in keeping with the alternating theme (trolls create kids, kids create trolls) of the game. This would make sense since she is a troll found outside the other 12. She that her mythological role in her iteration of the game was one of the various classes always assigned to female players. Relationships In her conversation with Dirk she talks about her "brother" who is supposed to be her client player, although she has offered to be his client instead. She stresses that he is not her brother in the sense that humans would understand it and they do not even have the same blood color - although they still have genetic similarity. This is consistent with much of what is known about troll biology. UU's dreamself was killed by uu. He promised not to kill her if Dirk plays a "game" with him, however in a "twist ending" he revealed that he had their session's Jack Noir kill UU before said game (at least from his temporal perspective). She could possibly be considered the patron troll of all the post-scratch kids. Dirk explains to Jake that the chat client allowing him and Roxy to communicate with Jake and Jane was given to him by an "alien friend" in conversation. This more than likely implies that UU is the one who sent it to them, and that she did so as a means to set up the foundation for their session. She later admits to Dirk that she is a fan of their story and near obsessed with them. She also admits to having written fan fiction about them, including fan fiction of the romantic kind. Speculation Symbolism Both uranianUmbra and her "brother" undyingUmbrage are believed to be trolls that represent the constellation of Ophiuchus the Serpent Bearer. Opiuchus is a constellation that crosses Earth's ecliptic, but is not included amongst the twelve signs of the zodiac. It was once considered to be included in a new 14-member Zodiac (along with Cetus), but this idea never caught on in astrology. However, it became popular in Japan as part of a 13-member zodiac and it remains in use in the field of astronomy in dividing the night sky along with the 12 astrological signs. UU's symbol is seen to be a cross between the caduceus (☤), symbol of the Greek god Hermes, and the rod of Asclepius (which is otherwise known as the asklepion), the latter of which being one of the two Ophiuchus symbols. uranianUmbra's chat symbol is the other, less common Ophiuchus symbol. Aside from being the messenger of the gods, Hermes was also the guardian of boundaries and the travelers who cross them. Asclepius, on the other hand, was a healer in Greek mythology. When he died, he became the constellation Opiuchus. In North America, the caduceus and asklepion are often confused for one another, where the former is used to symbolize the medical profession, while it is used to represent commerce elsewhere. While UU uses this symbol, uu uses the Japanese-preferred symbol for Ophiuchus which is a tilde superimposed over the letter U, a stylized symbol of a man holding a snake. UU's symbol may additionally be a reference to the myth of Tiresias, who was turned into a woman for (variously) seven or nine years by Hera as punishment for striking two copulating snakes with a staff. Role in the game It's possible that in UU's own session, she is a Hero of Space. She has mentioned to Jane that she has dreamt on Prospit all her life, an ability that thus far has only been possessed by Two other players, both Heroes of Space themselves. Another fact to support this is that if UU's session is strictly two-player (the other being uu), then that would mean she is the session's hero of Space to fulfill the frog-breeding duties. It is arguable that her class may be different to any of the 12 seen so far. If she does share the same class as another character, then the only options available would be Maid, Witch, Seer or Sylph. This is because these are the only classes that could so far be called exclusively female; Rogues and Thieves have been said to lean toward females, but not exclusively. Given her vast knowledge of Sburb, a Seer would seem a likely candidate, although if she were a Sylph, the possibility of another Sylph of Space may hint again toward someone relating to Kanaya. As Tiresias (see above and below) was a seer and a prophet, this further supports UU's theorized identity as a Seer. Relation to undyingUmbrage undyingUmbrage was first seen soon after UU went to sleep. In a later conversation UU had with Jane in Myststuck, she claims that uu made a mess of her house while she slept. Seeing that UU and uu have never met in person, Jane questions this, which causes UU to change the topic. It is possible that she and her "brother" are in fact the same person, alternating between personalities in some troll-like fashion or other, as she claims that her "brother" made quite a mess in her room, despite the fact that she has never met him. Admittedly, this might simply be because of their client/server connection with uu starting the game while she was asleep. This would explain that he agreed to play the game, and why her room is a mess, because he would have full control over her surroundings. On the other hand, Jane is familiar with the Sburb's environment manipulation abilities leaving it unknown why UU would avoid answering questions on the matter. Keeping with this theory, UU states in with Jane that she and her brother are "Up to qUite a bit fUrther than oUr neck in crazy game". She specifically says "our neck" instead of "our necks". It should, however, be noted that "we are up to our neck in it" is a perfectly common construction even when talking about 2 or more distinct people. Later UU and uu are seen playing a game of chess, uu had created tiny caps for his king and queen it order to hide one as the other after convincing UU to let him swap his king and queen's starting positions and thus fool her into believing he had swapped them while actually leaving them in their normal starting position. This and a statement by uu about the state of the board after UU's forfeit seem to suggest they have been playing on a single board the whole time. This and their strange staggered method of messaging each other further hints to them sharing a body. As they have different blood colors it unknown how this would work, however as they have separate dream selves it is possible one of their blood colors is only shown in their dream self. In the Complacency of the Learned films, the character of Calmasis was shown to have been with one cuff on each leg, one bearing uranianUmbra's symbol and the other bearing undyingUmbrage's symbol. Each side had a different colored background corresponding to their blood colors, UU a bright red, and uu a lime green. However the symbols were paired with other's blood color further highlighting a theorised relation between UU and uu. Calmasis Post-scratch Rose wrote a book in which UU's associated symbol is shown on the cover. The little we've seen of UU's outfit sports the same color scheme as Calmasis' clothes, namely bright red accents on dark green. In Act 6 Intermission 2, Andrew Hussie was seen dressed in UU's sign, horns, and gray face paint. In the book Calmasis engages Zazzerpan in a game of chess, which closely parallels the game of chess between UU and uu. However, during their chess game, it was in fact undyingUmbrage who plays the role of Calmasis, and uranianUmbra who emulated Zazzerpan. Hussie was shown dressed up as Calmasis with uranianUmbra's symbol, yet it was undyingUmbrage who represented Calmasis. This further supports the one-body theory. It is possible that Calmasis represents both UU and uu, with one being the antihero and the other being the antagonist. In this scenario, it would be unclear as to which is which. This would tie in well with Calmasis androgynous nature. Calmasis also references a prevalent fan speculation that UU is actually an antagonist. As noted previously, UU is something of an antithetical counterpart to the trolls, particularly Karkat. It therefore follows that since the rude Karkat turned out to be good, the seemingly kind UU could possibly be evil. This further led to speculation that she was an existing character; these speculations were seemingly proven wrong when parts of UU's actual appearance were shown. Calmasis was also displaying both UU's and uu's chat symbols, set against a lime and bright red background representing UU's and uu's blood colors. The jagged two-colour split background style seen on that page is one which is normally associated with conflict – for instance, between , or and Hussie}} – which reinforces the apparent tension between UU and uu. Trivia * Similar to how the previous trolls were based on common internet archetypes, UU is based on the MS Paint Adventures fandom; Andrew Hussie has referred to her as the obnoxious fandom avatar character. ** UU (and possibly uu) may also be a reference to character roleplayers who chat as opposite-gender and opposite-sex characters, or roleplayers who switch frequently between a multitude of accounts and fantrolls, if one or more common guesses about UU's gender irregularities and/or connection to uu are correct. * of UU's conversations with Jane is an antithesis of Karkat's with Jade (as well as the between Kanaya and Aradia). *UU, uu, and Karkat have all abolished "hemotyping" and use custom grays which differ slightly from the more common RGB-defined grays. In the hex code of UU's color, the 6's from Karkat's color are replaced by 9's (#626262 becomes #929292); Karkat's symbol is an inverted 69. **92 is the atomic number of uranium. Uranium is naturally silvery grey, but in some forms appears bright green, similar to the two colors of UU's chat symbol and also tying with UU being a lime-blooded troll. **Karkat Vantas' typing color is directly in between that of UU and uu's. *UU has yet to reveal to Jane and Jake her real name, suggesting to Jake that " ," because " " It is later explained one of many rules of a game she is playing with uu and that she has desired to tell them her name. *The 4 universes that UU refers to are: the instance of the trolls' universe in which the Ancestors played Sgrub (A1), the instance of the trolls' universe in which the current trolls played Sgrub (A2), the instance of our universe in which the pre-scratch kids played Sburb (B1) and the instance of our universe in which the post-scratch kids will play Sburb (B2). *Most likely, as the kids and trolls' pesterchum handles are combinations of the A-C-G-T bases of DNA, this troll's obsession with the letter U is a reference to uracil, a nucleotide base that RNA contains in place of thymine (T). *The term "Uranian" is an archaic term initially used as a label for gay and bisexual men, and later for individuals who are intersex or transgender. This may tie in with Calmasis being of ambiguous gender. *UU's chumhandle may also tie with Uranian Astrology . *Umbra is Latin for “shadow”; in English, it can mean the same, but usually refers specifically to the darkest part of a shadow. *UU's client begins and ends with cheering, which is different from Trollian, Pesterchum and Bettybother which begin and cease with trolling, pestering and bothering, respectively. *There are two songs that could be clues to UU's identity: Unbreakable Union, and its remix: Umbral Ultimatum. Each song is played in a flash involving Becquerel, which could support UU's link to radioactivity (becquerels being a unit of radiation). * that the knowledge Rose is compiling into a tome might be congruent to the information UU is supplying the B2 kids with. * UU's horns look quite similar to the horns in the poster to the right in . Oddly enough, the poster immediately left of that depicts a clown with horns that curve identically on both sides, resembling a "U" shape as a result. * UU and uu's attitudes could be referring to the Sufferer. It is known that the Sufferer was first kind and gentle towards all trolls, like UU, but, , his kindness and love turned to anger and hatred, like how uu appears to be. *UU's use of British English ties in with her lime blood, since "limey" is a common slang term for British people. Category:Homestuck Trolls